1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid product dispenser, and more specifically, the present invention relates to a solid rinse additive for use with a dishwashing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solid products are commonly dissolved with a diluent to form a liquid use solution prior to use. Generally, spray-type dispensers for dispensing various products function by impinging a liquid spray upon an exposed surface of a solid product to dissolve a portion of the product thereby creating a use solution. Flood-type dispensers function by filling a cavity of a dispenser containing a solid product with a liquid, and the liquid dissolves a portion of the solid product as the liquid contacts the solid product. Then, the use solution comprising the dissolved product is directed out of the dispenser to a storage reservoir or to a point of use.
Spray-type dispensers tend to unevenly erode the solid product, which makes the concentration of the use solution unpredictable. Flood-type dispensers may, in some circumstances, dissolve too much product when a lesser concentration is desired. The present invention provides a dispenser for dispensing a solid product when a lower concentration is desired without unevenly eroding the solid product.
One instance where a lower concentration of product may be desired is in dispensing rinse additives in dishwashing machines. Peristaltic pumps are typically used for dispensing liquid rinse additives.